Amor de Colores
by Mitzuko-chan
Summary: Shippo recibe una carta, alguien vendrá a visitarlo. Un poco de romance para Shippo! sin mencionar el osote que hace con sus amigos... :P Léanlo y manden sus reviews, onegai! C O M P L E T O !
1. Chapter 1

¡Holitas! Vaya, si que he estado inspirada últimamente… ;) Bueno, pues este fic se me vino a la cabeza (no me pregunten por que) mientras veía el capítulo donde Inu Yasha rescata a sus amigos de Gatenmaru, la polilla esa gigante que se comía las almas (y si no saben quien es, malo, muy malo, niños y niñas :P) durante la pesadilla de Shippo. Así que aquí lo tienen! Espero que les guste! 

**Amor de Colores**

-AHHH…- bostezó un pequeño kitsune, sentado- ¡ya nos merecíamos un buen descanso!

-Tienes razón, Shippo, últimamente no habíamos parado…- comentó Sango, también sentada y satisfecha, pues se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, y se habían dado un buen banquete con la "comida ninja" que les había llevado Kagome.

-¡Ustedes son un montón de holgazanes!- protestó el lindo hanyou del cabello plateado, Inu Yasha- ¡Naraku va a alejarse cada vez más si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo!

-Aja… pero no recuerdo que protestaras mucho acerca de eso cuando comías- le dijo Miroku con sorna, señalando los 4 vasos tamaño familiar de ramen con los que Inu Yasha había saciado su apetito voraz.

-¬/¬ ¿Y eso qué?

-Que nos dejes en paz mientras aun tengamos oportunidad de descansar- le reprochó Kagome- Seguiremos buscando mañana, cuando hayamos repuesto energías.

Inu Yasha solo bufó, pero ya no le dijo nada.

-Hoy hace muy buen clima- dijo Shippo con alegría- Sango, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Kirara afuera?

-Claro, solo no te tardes mucho. Cuida de él, Kirara.

La gatita emitió unos soniditos en asentimiento (n.n) Era verdad, el día estaba muy agradable: el viento soplaba suavemente, y el sol brillaba en un cielo totalmente azul, sin nubes. Shippo y Kirara se entretuvieron un buen rato jugando sobre la hierba, y Kirara le ayudó a Shippo a practicar su Kitsunebi (fuego mágico). En eso, el viento arreció un poco. Una sola nube gris se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante.

-Parece que va a llover… hay que entrar, Kirara.

Pero en cuento la nube estuvo a pocos metros de ellos, soltó unos cuantos rayos y de ésta cayó una flecha, con un mensaje atado. No… no podía ser, ¿o si? Esa forma de enviar mensajes… Shippo volteó de nuevo a ver la nube, pero ésta, como por arte de magia, ya se había desvanecido, y el cielo estaba igual de azul que antes. Hecho un manojo de nervios, Shippo desprendió el mensaje de la flecha y comenzó a leerlo. Kirara lo miraba con curiosidad, mientras el rostro del kitsune se ponía pálido. Y más pálido.

-No… tengo que haber leído mal…- leyó de nuevo la carta, como para asegurarse- Uy… no… ¡¡¡KAGOMEEEEEEE!

Shippo entró corriendo a la cabaña, gritando como poseso.

-¡Shippo! ¿Qué te pasó?

-¡Mira! ¡Lee esto!

-¿Huh?

Kagome tomó la carta, y todos se apiñaron detrás de ella para leerla también.

"Para el joven Kitsune, Shippo.

Mi muy estimado joven:

Sepa usted que sentí su presencia por los alrededores, y he decidido pasar a visitarlo. Cuando esta carta le llegue, yo estaré preparándome para salir, por lo que llegaré al día siguiente, es decir, mañana por la mañana, a donde se encuentra usted. Esperando verle pronto, me despido.

Mis más cordiales saludos.

Sou Ten, de la dinastía Relámpago."

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿SOU TEN!

------------------

Fin del capítulo 1! Espero les haya gustado! Recuerden, dejen sus comentarios, que serán muy bien recibidos nn Arigato! Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holitas! Bueno, aquí tá el segundo capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 2:**

El nombre del último retoño de la Dinastía Relámpago fue gritado en diferentes tonos: Inu Yasha consternado, Kagome con ternura (como cuando ves un mono de peluche o un cachorro :P) y Sango y Miroku muy sorprendidos. Shippo solo atinó a sonrojarse.

-¿Qué Sou Ten no era la que te retó a un duelo para recuperar el honor de su familia y todo eso?- preguntó Miroku

-¿La que casi nos mata con ese agujero, y el títere?- dijo Sango, con escepticismo

-¡Si!-se le adelantó Kagome a contestar- ¡qué niña taaan tiernaaa! n.n

-(Sango y Miroku) ¬¬U Si, claro

-¿Para qué querrá verte, Shippo?- se preguntó Inu Yasha.

-Supongo que para agradecerte lo de los crayones¿no?- comentó Kagome

-¿Cuáles crayones?- preguntó Sango

Shippo se puso como tomate.

-Shippo le regaló unos crayones como símbolo de amistad- dijo Kagome, con una risita.

-Bueno-admitió Miroku, con cara de experto- debo admitir que no lo haces mal, Shippo; no hay mejor manera de ganarse el corazón de una dama que con obsequios… (A/N: Lástima que a Hojo no le funcione esa técnica xD) Sango lo miró con enojo.

-¡Pero si yo no lo hice por eso!- exclamó indignado Shippo.

-Ah¿entonces por qué?

-Ay… pues… pues…

-¡KAWAII!- exclamó Kagome.

- /

-Bueno, si va a venir mañana, creo que no podremos partir, Inu Yasha.- puntualizó Miroku.

-¡No, no se preocupen por eso!- exclamó Shippo- ¡es más importante encontrar a Naraku¿No, Inu Yasha?

-Bueno, Naraku no se va a perder¿o si?- sonrió Inu Yasha con malicia- Podemos esperar un día más, total.

Shippo lo miró como si lo quisiera matar, pero al hanyou no le importó ni tantito. Kagome estaba en el éxtasis.

-¡Qué liiiindooooooo¡Tenemos que prepararte, Shippo¡Tienes que lucir muy apuesto para Sou Ten!

-¡Pero Kagome…!

-¡Es cierto!-la apoyó Sango- Tenemos que lavar tu ropa, y arreglarte muy bien.

-¡Pero Sango…!

-Yo puedo aconsejarte… una dama siempre debe ser tratada con buenos modos y todo eso…- dijo Miroku, poniendo su mejor cara de galán.

-¡Pero Miroku…!

-¡No lo mal influencie, Excelencia! ¬¬- le dijo Sango.

-¡Pero oigan…!

-¡Ya oigo las campanas de boda! xD- Inu Yasha estaba al borde de las lágrimas… por tanto reírse- ¡Shippo y Sou Ten!

-¡Cállate!- le dijo un cada vez más rojo Shippo.

-¡Si, Inu Yasha, déjalo en paz!

-¡Gracias, Kagome!

-¡Porque después de todo, antes de pensar en eso van otras cosas!

-¡Exacto!- dijo complacido Shippo.

-¡Como el pastel, las invitaciones, el anillo, los invitados…!

-¡Kagome/

-¡Ya los imagino¡Qué lindos! .

-Kirara¡ayúdame!- suplicó Shippo, viendo a la gatita. Ésta hizo como que la Virgen le hablaba, y ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, pues aún como Bestia Sagrada y todo, lo consideraba muy tierno (aunque Sou Ten la haya mandado al Nirvana con esas hierbas aromáticas xD).

-¡Pero… pero… ¿POR QUÉ ARMAN TANTO ESCÁNDALO!- estalló al fin Shippo- ¿Qué tiene de especial que esa persona me visite!

Todos callaron un momento, ante esta reacción. Shippo pensó que los había puesto en su lugar, pero en cuanto se fijó mejor en sus miradas se dio cuenta de que eran de incredulidad.

-Pues… ¿Qué no es obvio?- le dijo Inu Yasha, con un tonito como si le explicara a un bebé (o a un imbécil) que uno más uno son dos.

-Pues… vieras que no…- le contestó Shippo con molestia y el mismo tonito.

-¡Ay, Shippo!- exclamó Sango, negando con la cabeza, como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

-Pues es simple…- le dijo Miroku, con la misma exasperante paciencia que los demás.

-¡Porque es tu primera cita!- le informó Kagome, con una voz entre la ternura y el tonito de los demás.

-¿MI QUÉ!

-¿Qué no oíste¡¡¡¡Ayyyyy, que bonito!- Kagome no se contuvo más y abrazó a Shippo.

Este, apretujado entre los brazos de Kagome, miró a los otros implorándoles ayuda. De nuevo, su mirada fue malinterpretada. Sango se abalanzó a abrazarlo también.

-¡Ay, Shippo¡Estamos orgullosos de ti!

-¡Crecen tan rápido! ToT- exclamó Miroku, llorando apasionadamente.

-¡Si¡Tú puedes, galán!- Inu Yasha le frotó "cariñosamente" la cabeza a Shippo con los nudillos, mientras reía.

Shippo ya iba a protestar, pero decidió dejarlo por la paz. Además, ya no le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para discutir (estaba casi tan azul como su kimono)

En las montañas del Trueno:

-¡Señorita Sou Ten¡Ama!- una vocecilla la llamó, desde una nubecilla.

-¡Ya regresaste!- exclamó una pequeña, bastante parecida a Hiten, con sus chonguitos de siempre y su armadura- ¿Cómo te fue¿Entregaste mi mensaje?

-Si- la nube se convirtió en un pequeño dragón, el fiel sirviente de Sou Ten- la recibió en seguida.

-¡Bien! Y… ¿Qué dijo¿Cómo se veía?- preguntó la pequeña, ansiosa y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Pues…- el dragoncito no sabía como expresarlo- pues… se veía muy sorprendido… y me parece que le alegró bastante, pues se puso a gritar de júbilo y fue a informar a sus amigos.

Sou Ten sonrió, y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara su pequeño sirviente. Era un paisaje de su hogar, las montañas del Trueno. Debía admitirlo, sus paisajes habían mejorado mucho desde que usaba las crayolas y no la tinta. Miró hacia la pared cercana. Había muchos dibujos colgados, algunos hechos a tinta, pero la mayoría eran con crayón. No los había colgado todos, solo sus favoritos (además eran demasiados), pero los demás los tenía apiladitos juntó a su futón. Se fijó de nuevo en sus dibujos colgados, como buscando inspiración. Se concentró en el dibujo que había en el centro de la pared. En él, había un muy apuesto kitsune sonriendo (n.n Tottemo kawaii!). Sou Ten sonrió aún más y continuó trabajando.

---------------

AHHH¡¡¡Me encantó! xDDD Espero que a ustedes también, que después de todo son los que cuentan ;) Claro que podría bañarme con toda la miel que se derrama de mi compu :P jejeje. Algunos se preguntarán por qué Sou Ten. ¿Por qué no Suzuna, su primer amor, o cualquier otra de sus conquistas? Es simple, amigos míos: Sou Ten es una youkai completa, igual que Shippo, es artística y tiene cosas en común con él; además es linda y se puede defender sola. ¡Es la neta! Además, es de la Dinastía enemiga de Shippo (ya que los hermanos Relámpago, Hiten y Manten, mataron a su papá ) lo cual vuelve su relación dramáticamente linda! (que poética soy, caray! xD) Así que esas son las razones ;D

Ah! Y aprovecho para agradecer a **Diblik **por su review, arigato Gozaimasu! De verdad espero que si sigas leyendo, eh? Aunque Sou Ten no sea una zorrita xDDD Pero bueno, es linda, no? Para quienes no sepan quien es, vean el chap.68 de Inu Yasha, "El desafío de Shippo", que es donde aparece esta tierna youkai

¿Cómo le irá a Shippo en su primera cita¿¿¿Qué irá a decirle Sou Ten¿¿¿Nos invitarán a la boda? Hum… creo que ya me adelanté un poco n.nU xD. Pero aún así¡descúbranlo en el prox. Capi! ;D Recuerden, dejen todos sus comentarios nn Sayonara, minna-san!


	3. Chapter 3

Koñañachiwa! Bueno, al fin, el tercer capítulo de esta historia! Apaguen su cel, pongan buena música de ambiente, traigan unas palomitas (¡convidan!) y disfruten nn

**Capítulo 3:**

-Cielos Shippo… te ves tan… KAWAII!- exclamó Kagome, emocionada. Sango asintió junto a ella, contentísima, y Kirara soltó un alegre maullido. Shippo estaba todo rojo. Se vio otra vez en "la cosa que parece agua solidificada" que trajo Kagome de su época (entiéndase, un espejo). De acuerdo, tenía que admitirlo, no se veía nada mal. Pero toda la mañana había sido un dengue, y quizá por eso no pudo apreciar del todo su apariencia. Veamos:

6:00 a.m.:

-¡Shippo, despierta!

-Zzzzz… 5 minutitos más…. ZzZzZz

-¡Nada de 5 minutos¡Arriba!

El pequeño kitsune no supo ni como llegó ante una tinaja con agua tibia, y ni se hubiera dado cuenta si no lo hubieran metido en ella.

-¡Waaa¡¿Qué hacen!

-Pues… ¡arreglándote! Ahora, estate quieto…

Kagome y Sango se dedicaron a lavar minuciosamente cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpecito, hasta que le dejaron la piel enrojecida y limpia. Después, el cabello. Kagome había traído varios tónicos de su época, que ella llamaba "shampoo" y "acondicionador", que le echaron en la cabeza y le tallaron con fuerza, no sin antes advertirle que cerrara muy bien sus ojos. Después, lo envolvieron en una toalla y lo llevaron junto al fuego. Bien.

-¿Y mi ropa?

-Espera un momento…

Sango le mostró un kimono que se parecía bastante al suyo, solo que era color verde, con dibujos de hojas en un verde más claro… y se veía muy nuevo. Ante la mirada interrogante del pequeño, Sango se explicó:

- Lavé el tuyo, pero noté que se ha desgastado mucho con todos los viajes que hemos hecho… así que le pedí tela a la anciana Kaede, que se la pidió a una señora que vive aquí en la aldea y que es costurera… y aprovechando, pues le pedimos que te lo confeccionara. Y quedó bastante bien.- agregó, tomando una de las mangas, que extendió, mostrándosela.

- Que bien… pero… ¿de donde sacaron el dinero para la señora?

Kagome sonrió.

-Bueno, cuando fui por las cosas, traje más comida instantánea… y se la ofrecí a cambio. La señora lo consideró un buen trato nn ¡Ah! Pero-bajó la voz- no le vayas a decir a Inu Yasha, o se va a poner como energúmeno…

Cuando Miroku e Inu Yasha despertaron, encontraron a Shippo totalmente arreglado y totalmente rojo. A Inu Yasha le hizo mucha gracia.

-Pero que buen kimono nuevo… supongo que tu traje de novio será aún mejor¿no? xD

-¡Déjame en paz!

Kagome le quería poner otro menjurje en el cabello, que ella llamaba "gel", pero Shippo se negó. Se peinó como siempre (su kimono incluía una cinta verde para su coleta, todo combinado ;D) y se sentó resignadamente junto a la fogata, pidiéndole paciencia a Kami-sama para no decirle a Inu Yasha nada que le pudiera valer un coscorrón, (Los límites de la resistencia de un ser vivo fueron tentados… xD) ya que Inu se la estaba pasando de lo lindo riéndose de Shippo.

Mientras tanto:

-Señorita Sou Ten¿se siente bien?

Cuando el pequeño dragón (disculpen mi olvido, pero no me acuerdo de cómo se llama el dragoncito este T.T) miró a su ama, ésta no pudo más que sonrojarse. Y es que había puesto mucho empeño en su arreglo personal esa mañana en particular. Había pulido muy bien su armadura; lavado sus ropas, su cabello y su cuerpo con especial dedicación; y cepillado su cabello con afán antes de hacerse sus chonguitos n.n.

-Claro que me siento bien, no digas tonterías- le reprochó, algo roja- ¿qué hora es?

-Amaneció hace 2 horas, señorita (osease, como las ocho de la mañana)

-Muy bien. Es hora de partir.

"_Shippo"_ pensó ella _"ya ansío verte…"_

En la aldea:

"_Gulp… Sou Ten… ¿ya irás a llegar?"_

-----------------------

Wiiiiiii! nn ¡que lindos los dos! Disculpen que este capítulo haya sido algo corto (de hecho solo les describí como se arreglaron…woopsie n.nU) pero esque quiero dar lo máximo para su cita! (Además, sirve que así esperan con ansia el prox. Capítulo… mercadotecnia, eso es todo ;P) Jejejejejejeje.

Por cierto… ¡Mil y un gracias, **Kikyou-chan**! Tu review me subió mucho los ánimos! Me alegra que te esté gustando n.n Descuida, voy a terminar esta historia, solo que debo pensar muy detenidamente todo para no defraudarlos! Y por supuesto que lleré tus fics!Arigatou Gozaimazu, otomodachi-chan!

En cuanto al kimono de Shippo… pues la verdad es que su versión en verde lo saqué del RPG de Inu Yasha para PS1, y si se ve MUY bonito! xD así que ya saben :P Bueno, espero que lean el próximo chapi! Sayonara, minna! Arigatou Gozaimazu!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Holitas! Bueno, después de tomarme el fin de semana de descanso y de reflexión, al fin hice contacto con las musas ;P y les traigo el 4 capítulo. Disfrútenlo, por favor!

**Capítulo 4:**

-Shippo, ya me estás mareando- le gruñó Inu Yasha- ¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas?

-Ay… es que… ¿qué se supone que le diga cuando llegue?

-Depende de lo que quieras lograr- dijo Miroku, con una maliciosa sonrisa. Pero la quitó en cuanto vio la mirada asesina que Sango le estaba dedicando.

-Pues dale la bienvenida- le dijo Kagome, sin dejar de verlo con cara de "mi nene ya está grande"- y agrádesele por venir a visitarte.

-¿Y después?

-Pues ya se irá dando la conversación- Sango volteó a ver a Shippo y le dedicó una sonrisa, para gran alivio de Miroku.

-Bien…- Shippo comenzó a pensar cosas del tipo "Hola, Sou Ten, ¿qué onda?", "Señorita Sou Ten, que gusto verla", cuando se escuchó algo: un trueno.

-¡¡¡Parece que ya está cerca, Shippo!

-¡¿Qué! Pero… pero… ¡¡¡si todavía no estoy preparado psicológicamente!- se lamentaba Shippo, mientras era empujado fuera de la cabaña por Inu Yasha.

Salieron. Efectivamente, una gran nube se acercaba con velocidad, al mismo tiempo que salían rayos de ella. Un silencio expectante…

La nube se disolvió, por lo que el cielo volvió a su claridad (había estado haciendo buen clima). De ella cayeron una pequeña youkai, que aterrizó con gracia, y un dragón en miniatura. Todos la miraron sorprendidos durante un par de segundos…

-¡¡¡AHHH, SOU TEN!- estalló Kagome, corriendo hacia la pequeña, a abrazarla.- ¡¡¡QUE BUENO ES VERTE!- la apretujó en un gran abrazo de oso.

-Uy… ajem… gracias… Kagome…- dijo Sou Ten con esfuerzo, por la falta de aire. Kagome, al fin, la soltó.

-¡Adelante, Shippo!- le susurró Sango al kitsune, acuclillándose a su lado y dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Después le dio un empujoncito hacia donde estaba Sou Ten.

-Ay… hum… Ho… Hola…hum, Hola, Sou... Sou Ten- Shippo parecía un betabel con insolación- Co… hum… ¿Cómo has estado?- ante un discreto carraspeo de Kagome, Shippo continuó, más rojo todavía (si se puede)- Te agradezco mucho… er… que hayas venido a visitarme… no te hubieras molestado…

-Yo le dije lo mismo, pero ya ve…- comenzó el dragoncito, antes de recibir un coscorrón por parte de su ama. Sou Ten sonrió.

-Para mi no es ninguna molestia, Shippo, al contrario… hace mucho que deseaba verte y hablar contigo- la sonrisa de Sou Ten se hizo aún más amplia y más dulce. Sango y Kagome apenas y podían contener las risitas de ternura, ni tampoco Inu Yasha (aunque las suyas no eran precisamente de ternura nnU) lo cual parecía poner aún más nervioso a Shippo.

-Hum… los dejamos, para que conversen a gusto. ¡Nos vemos, Shippo!- dijo Miroku, empujando a todos consigo a la cabaña, incluyendo al pequeño dragón. Antes de entrar, el monje le hizo un signo de aprobación a Shippo, provocando aun más sonrojo por parte del kitsune.

-Hum… te gustaría… no sé… ir a la aldea… ¿o algo?

-¡Claro! ¡Me gustaría mucho ver tu entorno, Shippo!- exclamó Sou Ten, con entusiasmo. Comenzaron a caminar (recuerden que la cabaña de la anciana Kaede queda un poco apartada del resto).

-¡Tus amigos son muy agradables!

-Si, ¿verdad?- aunque la respuesta le salió entusiasta, la verdad muy dentro de su alma estaba empezando a dudarlo (xD).

-Si… esa Kagome… hum… tiene brazos muy fuertes n.nU

Shippo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-No tanto como sus pulmones…

Sou Ten se rió, y Shippo se encontró riendo con el mismo gusto que ella. Esto era menos difícil de lo que se había imaginado. Las casas de la aldea se estaban acercando.

-¡¿Por qué me retiene! ¿¡Acaso no sabe que debo cuidar de la señorita Sou Ten!- protestaba el dragonejo, luchando por salir de la cabaña. Pero digamos que no podía con la "enorme fuerza" de la mano de Inu Yasha, que era la que lo tenía preso.

-¿Y crees que a nosotros no nos gustaría ver?- le dijo Sango- pero debemos respetar su momento juntos… (Como si eso les importara tanto :P)

-Además, si salimos ahorita lo más probable es que nos vean- dijo Miroku, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- debemos esperar al menos otros cinco minutos…

-¡Así es!- exclamó Kagome, con alegría, y mostrando entre sus manos… una cámara de fotos. Era de sol, para que el flash no los delatara (además, repito hacía un buen día soleado n.n)

El dragoncito los vio perplejo. "Respetar su momento juntos, si, como no…"

-Creo que ya podemos ir- les dijo Inu Yasha, asomándose por la puerta.

-Pues, ¿qué esperamos?

-Vaya… ¡cuántos humanos!- exclamó Sou Ten, logrando que más de una mirada se posara en ellos.

-Si, por algo es una aldea- le dijo Shippo. Se le hacía extraño que a Sou Ten le llamara tanto la atención tantas casas juntas, y tanta gente en un mismo lugar. Pero no tomó en cuenta que Sou Ten vivía en las montañas del Trueno, donde casi no había pobladores (más bien, no había nadie), y que por eso se le hacía tan fascinante esa agrupación.

-Mira… esta es la casa de la señora costurera… ella me hizo este kimono- le informó Shippo, señalando a una cabaña a la derecha.

-¡OH! ¡Pues que mujer más hábil!- Shippo se ruborizó al ver que más que a la casa, Sou Ten lo estaba observando a él, evaluando su kimono.

-Si, esteee… ¡y mira!- señaló Shippo, para alejar la atención de él- ¡Ya llegaron los campesinos! ¡De seguro traen cosas buenas de comer! ¡Vamos!

-¡Si! ¡Me leíste la mente! ¡Muero de hambre!

-¿No son lo más lindo que hayan visto?- exclamó Kagome, viendo como ambos youkais iban hacia los hombres de campo.

-Ese niño es genial- dijo con satisfacción Miroku- ha aprendido bien.

-¿Aprendido?- le dijo Sango, mirándolo con suspicacia- No le habrá dicho nada malo, ¿o si, Excelencia?

-Para nada- sonrió Miroku- Con el ejemplo se enseña.

-Peor tantito ¬¬U

-¿Por qué no me dejan ir a cuidar a mi ama?- se quejó el dragoncito, que también moría de curiosidad por saber que pasaba.

-Porque no los puedes interrumpir- recalcó Kagome- No los dejarías ser.

Vieron como Shippo, después de hablar con un aldeano, conseguía un par de grandes duraznos, y uno se lo ofrecía a Sou Ten, quien lo tomó complacida.

-Que orgulloso me pone ese niño- Miroku lloraba apasionadamente de nuevo- Oye, Inu Yasha-dijo, dejando su "llanto"- Debería de darte vergüenza…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¡Pues porque Shippo ya te aventajó en materia de amor!- le dijo Miroku- Y eso que es aún un niño…- hizo una cara de "qué vergüenza", negando con la cabeza (como se ponen los papás ante un examen reprobado n.nU)

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE!

-¡Inu Yasha, cállate!- le reprochó Kagome, de mal humor (a ella también le llegó el comentario de Miroku)- ¡Nos van a oír!

Efectivamente:

-¿No escuchaste algo?- preguntó Shippo, a medio durazno.

-No… creo que no- fue la respuesta.

Ambos se vieron y se encogieron de hombros. Después, siguieron comiendo sus respectivos duraznos.

Regresando:

-¡¿Ya ves! ¡Sé más discreto!

-¡No me reclames a mi, sino a ese monje y sus comentarios que nadie le pide!

-La verdad duele, pero no peca de nada- le contestó el Houshi, con aire filosófico. Antes de que Inu Yasha pudiera replicarle, Kagome le tomó del brazo, y le hizo un gesto para que se calmara. Inu bufó, pero se sentó de nuevo.

-Esta es una aldea pequeña- le dijo Shippo como disculpándose, después de que recorrieran todas las casas- no hay mucho que ver.

-A mi me pareció encantadora- le dijo Sou Ten con ánimo- jamás había visto tanta gente en un mismo lugar… al menos gente viva.

-n.nU

-Pero… eso… ¿eso quiere decir que hay aldeas MÁS grandes?

-Pues claro- le dijo Shippo, con extrañeza- hay varias que son el doble o el triple de tamaño que esta, sobre todo las que están cerca de los palacios de los terratenientes.

-¡WOW! ¿Y hay más gente que aquí?

-Erm… pues si- a Shippo no dejaba de extrañarle- Yo conozco varias por los viajes que hago con mis amigos- esto último lo dijo con un poco más de orgullo, irguiendo la cabeza- Varias son muy bonitas…

-Vaya…- Sou Ten suspiró, como quien ve pasar una quimera- Como me gustaría conocerlas algún día…

Shippo la miró. Por alguna razón le dieron unas ganas tremendas de decirle que él con gusto la llevaría, es más, que por qué no se quedaba con ellos. Pero otra cosa en su cabeza, tal vez el fugaz recuerdo de Naraku, le hizo desistir de esta propuesta. Sin embargo, le dijo:

-Cuando… hum… cuando todo esté tranquilo de nuevo… hum… pues te puedo llevar a alguna, Sou Ten…

Ella lo miró, primero con sorpresa, después con ilusión.

-¡Eso sería maravilloso!

El rubor, que gradualmente había desaparecido de las mejillas de Shippo, regresó. Sou Ten rió un poco al verlo. Y Shippo rió otro poco también.

-Y dime, ¿cómo vas con tus técnicas?- le Preguntó Shippo.

-Pues voy mejorando- exclamó ella con orgullo- ¡que se cuiden los que se metan con el ingenio de la gran Sou Ten!

-je, yo también he mejorado- dijo Shippo, alzando la cabeza- Kirara me ayuda a practicar.

-¿Kirara? ¿La gatita que- se avergonzó un poco, al recordar lo de las "Groovy-hierbas" xD- les acompaña?

-Así es. Ella siempre nos anda ayudando. Es muy buena.

-Al menos ella si es útil, no que a veces…- Sou Ten negó con la cabeza. Shippo sonrió.

-¿Desde cuando te acompaña ese dragonejo?

-Je, pues desde que lo recuerdo. No sé si eso sea bueno o no…- rió- pero pues ahí ha estado.

-Vaya, como Inu Yasha y la pulga Myoga…

-¿Pulga Myoga?

-Pues si, mira…

Mientras Shippo le contaba todo lo relativo al asunto (y como sabemos que un tema lleva a otro) pues se encontraron platicando muy contentos, descansando bajo un árbol, ya que el sol se estaba empezando a poner implacable, platicando de sus respectivas vidas.

-Ya huele a boda- rió Inu Yasha con sorna, detrás del muy útil y bendito montículo que había cerca del susodicho árbol.

-¿¡Verdad que si? - Kagome no cabía en si de embeleso.

-De verdad que hacen linda pareja- sonrió Sango. Miroku asintió junto a ella. Kirara maulló.

-¡Ya déjenme ir a ver!- se quejaba el Chibi-dragón.

La tardé pasó con calma, aunque ni a Sou Ten ni a Shippo se les hizo mucho tiempo, pues la plática había sido constante y animada.

La youkai volteó a ver a la aldea, cuando hicieron una pausa en su charla.

-¿Falta algo por ver?- le preguntó Sou Ten.

-Pues… hay un lago con cultivos de arroz por aquí cerca…- Shippo miró el cielo. No podía creerlo, en lo que hablaban ya casi era el atardecer- ¿Te gustaría ir a verlo?

Sou Ten asintió. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el camino, a cuyo costado estaba el lago.

Los… ajem… "chaperones no autorizados" se movilizaron también rápidamente al lago, cuidando no ser vistos.

-¡Qué… HERMOSO!- exclamó Sou Ten, con admiración. Las aguas del lago se teñían de naranja y rojo, mientras el sol se ponía. Parecía como si las diminutas plantitas de arroz crecieran en llamas. Shippo sonrió, contento de que la aldea tuviera ese maravilloso paisaje para podérselo mostrar a Sou Ten. Ésta se sentó en el pasto, al lado del lago. Shippo hizo lo mismo, y se apoyó en una roca que estaba ahí. Ambos se quedaron absortos largo rato en el bello paisaje. Cuando las primeras estrellas empezaron a aparecer, Sou Ten volteó a ver a Shippo, sonriendo. Shippo le devolvió el gesto.

-Oye, Shippo…

-Si, dime

-Hay algo que quiero darte.

-¿Huh?- Shippo volteó a verla. Ella sonreía aún más, e introdujo la mano a un pliegue de sus ropas, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Shippo. Este, más rojo que nunca, trató de hacerse para atrás, pero había un obstáculo ahí: la roca. Y Sou Ten se seguía acercando. Rojísimo, Shippo se pegó a la fría superficie de la piedra, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Y sin embargo, comenzaba a sentirse ligero, muy ligero, como se siente uno cuando se te realiza un deseo. Hasta los "observadores" (que se habían quedado callados y expectantes ante la situación) no movieron ni un dedo. Ni siquiera el dragoncito se acordó de su deber de proteger a Sou Ten. Todo parecía congelado. Y Sou Ten seguía moviéndose en dirección a Shippo…

---------------

¡Fin del 4 capítulo! ¿¡Qué pasará! ¡Pues tendrán que leer el próximo capítulo para enterarse!

(Insertar aquí risa malvada y algo sobreactuada) :P Lo sé, soy malvada ;D pero así es este negocio, amigos míos. (Por cierto, si alguien se sabe el nombre del dragoncito, ¡apiádese de mí y dígamelo! Porque ya me harté de andar complicándome la existencia )

MATA NE, MINNA!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos¡Aquí tienen el final de mi fic! Perdón por haberlas hecho sufrir el capitulo pasado... jejejeje, pero así conseguí que leyeran este, o no? ;P¡Espero lo disfruten tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo! ;)

**Capítulo 5:**

Shippo no sabía que hacer… ni tampoco sus amigos, pues se habían quedado petrificados. Sou Ten y Shippo se acercaban, se acercaban…

-¿Huh?- Shippo sintió como le tomaban ambas manos, y las volteaban, dejando sus palmas hacia arriba. Y sintió como colocaban algo ligero sobre ellas. Abrió un ojo con precaución. Vio varias hojas de papel sobre sus manos. Abrió ambos ojos, mirándolas desconcertado, y se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que Sou Ten se había acercado tanto era para apoyarse en la piedra a su lado y ver con él las susodichas hojas. Ella lo miraba expectante. Shippo captó la mirada y comenzó a ver las hojas, una por una. Eran dibujos.

-¿Y¿Qué te parecen?

-Pues…son bastante buenos, Sou Ten- al principio lo dijo casi por obligación, pero al fijarse mejor en ellos se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaban muy bien hechos. Y se dio cuenta con qué estaban hechos.

-¡Están hechos con…!

-Así es- sonrió Sou Ten, con satisfacción- los hice con las bellas crayolas que me regalaste, Shippo- Ella lo miró tan bonito que Shippo se ruborizó más- Solo que éste- tomó uno- que es el mismo paisaje que éste- tomó otro- lo hice con tinta, para que notaras la diferencia.

Shippo los observó con detenimiento.

-¡Los dos te quedaron muy bien!- le dijo, admirado- solo que en éste- señaló el hecho a crayón- le pones muchos más colores al cielo…

-¡Si! Ya que en mis montañas, el cielo va de lila a rojo y con la tinta casi no se puede apreciar eso. Por eso- le dijo Sou Ten, juntando de nuevo todos los dibujos, que eran como 7 u 8, en una pila y entregándosela de nuevo a Shippo- quiero que te los quedes. Como agradecimiento.

-¿Por las crayolas?

-Si… pero también por este día tan bonito. No me la pude haber pasado mejor- Sou Ten le dedicó una linda sonrisa a Shippo. Aún rojo, éste se la devolvió.

-¡Qué fraude!- soltó Inu Yasha, aunque no lo suficientemente alto como para que los Chibi-youkais lo oyeran- ¡Yo creí que…!

-¡Yo también!- protestó Miroku, como si se hubiera llevado un gran chasco con el desempeño de su "aprendiz".

-¡Qué susto me metió la señorita Sou Ten!- exclamó Goryu (así se llama el dragoncito! Dios te bendiga, Amy-chan! ToT -llora apasionadamente igual que Miroku-)

Pero Kagome, Sango y Kirara se veían muy contentas.

-Ay… ustedes no lo entienden porque son hombres. Pero esta fue una gran cita.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera…!

-Pues no, aun están algo pequeños para eso- admitió Sango- pero Shippo es todo un caballero. El "aprendiz" superó al maestro xD

Aunque los chicos se miraron unos a otros (y Miroku muy sentido por el comentario de Sango), no lograron encontrarle una explicación. En cambio las chicas estaban complacidas, de ver como, después de ponerse los dibujos con cuidado debajo del brazo, Shippo se levantó y ofreció su mano a Sou Ten, quien la tomó sonriente. Y ambos pequeños se encaminaron hacia…

-¡La cabaña¡Tenemos que ir allá rápido!- exclamó Kagome, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya llegamos…¿Huh¿Por qué están jadeando?- preguntó un desconcertado Shippo a sus amigos, que, aunque en posiciones naturales (o que pretendían serlo), casi escupían el corazón de tanto jadear.

-Ay… es que… hum… estuvimos… haciendo ejercicio en lo que llegaban, para mantenernos en forma n.nUUU- le dijo Kagome, con una nerviosa sonrisa, y tratando de disminuir sus resoplidos.

-Si… lo que ella dijo- corroboró Inu Yasha, que aunque era el que menos jadeaba, no podía ocultar su agitación.

-¿Ejercicios?- preguntó confundida Sou Ten- ¿Qué no hubiera sido mejor realizarlos afuera?

-Esteee… pues si, pero como el sol estaba tan fuerte…- se explicó Sango, nerviosa- Pues mejor nos quedamos dentro de la cabaña.

-Ah… está bien- Shippo los miró con cara de "¿qué diablos les pasa?" pero no hizo ningún otro comentario, principalmente porque Sou Ten aun estaba ahí. Además, ya tenía material para vengarse de Inu Yasha por sus burlas. "Justicia Divina" pensó Shippo triunfante.

-Señorita Sou Ten, ya anocheció por completo. Así tardaremos más de lo esperado en regresar a las montañas.

-OH… bueno, no te preocupes, Goryu, el camino no es tan largo…

-¿Porqué no se quedan?- dijo Shippo de repente- Así salen por la mañana sin prisas, para que lleguen bien y eso…

-¿No será mucha molestia?

-Para nada- dijo el kitsune, procurando no ver las caras de sus amigos, que habían plantado unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

-Muy bien, entonces. Muchas gracias nn

La anciana Kaede llegó una media hora más tarde (había ido a exorcizar a una aldea cercana, nada del otro mundo :P), y se ofreció a preparar la cena. Mientras hacia esto, conversaba con Sou Ten, preguntándole todo. La niña le contestaba con entusiasmo, contenta de que la manera de interrogar hubiera cambiado (Kagome y Sango, cada que tenían oportunidad, la bombardeaban a preguntas). Mientras, Shippo veía de nuevo los dibujos junto a Kagome, para distraerla a ella y como estrategia de protección, pues Inu Yasha no podía molestarlo si estaba tan cerca de ella, a menos que no le importara recibir un Osuwari o dos.

-Mira, este está lindo- comentó Kagome, viendo el dibujo que había hecho Sou Ten de su pequeño sirviente- Creo- susurró al oído de Shippo- que le hizo un favor al modelo…

Shippo se rió con ganas. Era verdad, le había quedado mejor aún que el original…

-¿Huh? Estos dos son iguales- le dijo Kagome, viendo los paisajes a tinta y a crayón de las Montañas del Trueno- aunque este está más colorido- señaló- este se ve más tradicional, por la tinta y eso… Tienes que guardarlos muy bien, Shippo…

-Claro que lo haré- le aseguró Shippo, algo indignado de que Kagome pensara que no los iba a cuidar.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos. Cuando al final todos se fueron a dormir, Shippo se acurrucó al lado de Kagome, pero sin pegar ojo, pues estaba esperando pacientemente a que todos cayeran en brazos de Morfeo. Cuando no se escuchaba nada más que las acompasadas respiraciones de todos, Shippo se levantó con cuidado y buscó entre sus cosas. Su trompo, su caballito, su serpiente, petardos… ¡Ah! Ahí estaban. Shippo tomó la caja con cuidado. La miró por un momento. Y luego miró hacia donde estaba "ella". Acurrucada al lado de su dragón. Shippo reafirmó su determinación, sacó las crayolas de la cajita que Kagome le había repuesto, y comenzó a trabajar.

-¡Ojalá regreses pronto, Sou Ten!

-Erm…. Gracias, Kagome…. Hum…. No puedo respirar…

Kagome dejó de estrujar a la youkai, por lo que su rostro recuperó el color.

-Cuídate mucho- le dijo Shippo, coloradote- Espero que me visites de nuevo… o que me invites…. Hum… ay…

Sou Ten se rió- Claro, nos veremos muy pronto.

-Ah, y mira…- Shippo mostró el brazo que había mantenido tras su espalda- Te hice estos…

Sou Ten los miró con admiración y ternura.

-¡Son muy lindos¿Cuándo los hiciste?

-OH… pues ya ves…

-¡Los guardaré con mucho cariño¡Gracias, Shippo!

-Señorita, ya debemos irnos- llamó su sirviente.

-Claro, ya voy. Nos vemos, Shippo- al decir esto, Sou Ten le plantó un ligero beso en la mejilla a Shippo, que se quedó como un jitomate avergonzado (así de rojo) y dejando a los demás con la boca abierta, incluyendo a los "decepcionados" Miroku e Inu Yasha. También con un ligero rubor, Sou Ten agitó la mano en señal de despedida y ella y Goryu desaparecieron en una nube gris. 5 minutos de silencio sepulcral… hasta que Shippo atinó a tocarse la mejilla premiada. Totalmente desconcertado. Pero dentro de si, pensaba que las alitas que sentía dentro de su estómago no eran precisamente de desconcierto. El ademán de Shippo sirvió de detonador para que los demás reaccionaran:

-¡SHIPPO¡QUÉ LINDO¡QUE KAWAII¡QUE FELICES NOS HACES!- Sango y Kagome corrieron a estrujarlo, orgullosas y rebosantes de alegría.

-Yo lo sabía, soy un gran maestro- Miroku sacó el pecho e irguió aun más la cabeza, sonriente.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJa- Inu Yasha sentía que se iban a partir las costillas de la risa- ¡Deberías de haber visto tu cara, Shippo!

La anciana Kaede miraba la escena con la tranquila complacencia de quien ya ha vivido, contenta por Shippo. Y sin embargo, esta vez el no hizo nada, ni para evitar los asfixiantes abrazos, ni para reclamarle a Inu Yasha. Solo se quedó viendo el horizonte un rato, con la mano aún en el cachete. Y de nuevo, solo atinó a sonreír, satisfecho. Solo empezó a luchar cuando sintió que las alitas del estómago se la pasaban a los pulmones, semi-ponchados.

-¡Al fin en casa!- el Chibi-ryu se dirigió a su pequeña cama, y se acurrucó, satisfecho. Sou Ten se sentó en su futón, pero sin intención de descansar, sino de apreciar con mayor detenimiento el obsequio de Shippo. Eran solo 3 dibujos, pero estaban muy bellos. Uno, era una vista de la aldea. Otro, era del campo de arroz al atardecer. Y el otro… Sou Ten se puso igual de colorada que nuestro kitsune. Era un dibujo de ella, sonriente, en su nube y con su dragón. (Solo digamos que igual de bonito que como ella lo dibujó a él) Ella sonrió y desde su mente, agradeció de nuevo a Shippo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- Inu Yasha seguía riéndose a carcajadas, más que nada, para fastidiar a Shippo. Pensó que había logrado su propósito, cuando vio que éste se detenía y lo volteaba a ver. Pero para su enorme sorpresa, Shippo sonreía con malicia.

-Inu Yasha, ya cállate¿si?- le dijo el kitsune, en actitud de perdonavidas.

-¿Ah, si¿Y por qué?- preguntó el hanyou, viendo a Shippo, irguiéndose aún más, como para decirle con mímica "chaparro, estoy cuatro veces tu tamaño"

-Pues porque yo si tomo decisiones rápidas sobre quien me gusta y porque no ando haciendo "ejercicio" dentro de una cabaña en un día soleado- Shippo siguió su camino, contentísimo. Inu solo atinó a tartamudear "Er…. Hum…yo… tu… hmpf…condenado…" También los humanos se quedaron fríos en su lugar. Solo Shippo continuó su camino hacia la cabaña, feliz de la vida. Y al parecer le llegaron las gracias telepáticas de Sou Ten, porque sonrió aún más, pensando "Qué bien me trata la vida" , y con grandes deseos de dibujar con sus crayones.

------------------------

¡EL FIN¡Espero que les haya gustado el final! Me esforcé bastante, eso se los aseguro. ¿A poco no son lindos esta parejita de youkais?Ah, mil gracias, **IrIs-OdY**-chan, por tu review! A pesar de la amenaza de muerte xDDD espero que te haya gustado mucho el final (o solo gustado a secas :P) También, un millón de gracias a **Kikyou-hs**-chan! Que bueno que me seguiste leyendo! Otra que me amenazó de muerte xD espero que el final las haya dejado satisfechas! (o ya puedo esperar los Mails-bomba...)**Amy Gora**-chan! Muchisisisisísimas gracias por tu review, y por decirme como se llama el mentado dragoncito! (ahora todos lo sabemos: Goryu. Hiciste mi vida mucho más sencilla!xD) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado lo de las "Groovy-hierbas" xDDD ¿pero a poco no eso parecían? ;DYo sé que muchos al principio pensaron lo mismo que Inu Yasha (osease, "qué fraude") pero traté de componerlo al final nn.Bueno, les agradezco a todos los que se hayan molestado en leer esta historia. ¡Ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, crítica, etc., será bien recibida! Y, si quieren leer otra historia mía... (si no las dejé muy enojadas con el final de ésta...) Pueden buscar "Pequeños Corazones", mi primer fic de Inu o la que estoy escribiendo apenas, "Cada Quien su Cada Cual". También tengo un proyecto sobre un ficKohakuxRin, pero primero tengo que masticar muy bien mis ideas y esperar que lo quieran leer.Y después de este pequeño comercial, me despido! Mil gracias por leerme!Mata ne, gente bonita!


End file.
